


There's No Time Like The Present

by bluepulsebluepulse



Series: Love is Intense [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bluepulse, Fluff and Angst, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Slightly Older Bluepulse, Speedbuggy, Time Travel, boostle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bluepulse and Boostle meet for the first time!Please feel free to comment on this work! I like hearing back from people! There's literally a 99% chance I will respond!





	1. The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



“Happy Birthday!” everyone cheered in unison.

 

“Thanks guys!” Jaime cooed.

 

It was Jaime’s birthday and Bart had organised a surprise birthday party. Bart had invited their entire team and some of their mentors.

 

It was a little overwhelming for all the non-superhero attendees largely consisting of Jaime’s family who were now aware of Jaime’s superhero life. Luckily Jaime had trusted them enough to keep the secret, which they had. Jaime had to wait until she was older to tell her since children aren’t exactly trustworthy. But she was a teenager now and Jaime was a young adult.

 

Despite Jaime’s honesty about his superhero activities to his family, there was one secret he had kept from them and the entire team. And that was that he was dating Bart. They had been dating for years now and neither of them had told their families, friends or coworkers. 

 

There was something about keeping it secret that had added an extra spark to their relationship. But it was one of the most difficult things they had ever done. There were so many occasions where they both had to restrain themselves from doing or saying things that would give them away. They weren’t too worried about people finding out about them or how they would react. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. But to a large degree they figured it was only their business.

 

“Make a wish Blue!” Bart said as he leaned over Jaime’s shoulder in a platonic manner resisting the urge to swoop in for a kiss.

 

“I don’t need to. I already have what I want.” Jaime said quietly so that only Bart could hear him.

 

Jaime blew out his candles without having made a wish, he thought it was unnecessary. He had Bart. He couldn’t be any happier.

 

Jaime grabbed the knife to cut the cake as Cassie jeered, “Don’t touch the bottom or you will have to kiss the nearest girl!”

 

Jaime internally cringed. It just reminded him about his parents and family constantly questioning why he was still single in his 20’s. He assured them he had plenty of time which he did, not that he needed it because he had someone already. Luckily for Bart, much fewer people pushed him to be in a relationship because they figured with his past having been so chaotic he had been through enough suffering. So more people pestered Jaime.

 

Anyway, Jaime was so tempted to hit the bottom and then make a show of kissing Bart in front of everyone. There would have likely been a symphony of gasps that he and Bart would have been quite amused by in all honesty. But he resisted the urge.

 

Jaime made sure he did not touch the bottom because the thought of kissing a girl repulsed him. Even though he bisexual, he had no interest in kissing a girl. He had a boyfriend and he thought the “rule” was dumb.

 

Jaime’s mother cut the cake up into many different pieces for everyone. Iris and Bianca worked as a team to distribute the cake to all the guests.

 

Jaime sat with his family, Bart, Bart’s family whilst the majority of the guests stood around mingling and eating cake. Jaime had managed to talk to almost everyone in attendance before cake. There had been a good two hours of social conversation before that.

 

Now Bart’s family was talking to Jaime’s family so that both were distracted which left Bart and Jaime alone to talk. But Bart didn’t talk. He decided to do something subtly risque. He took a finger and gently brushed it across the top of his slice of cake amassing a dollop of icing. 

 

He then sensually, whilst making eye contact, sucked it off his finger. Jaime’s heart skipped a beat at the pop sound that Bart’s finger made leaving his mouth.

 

They had been quite lucky no one was paying attention to them to see the interaction.

 

“I’m gonna clean up!” Jaime said standing up lifting his empty plate. 

 

“No no no!” Iris protested but Jaime was having none of it.

 

“It’s my birthday so I get to do as I please.” Jaime insisted.

 

Iris gave in and let Jaime walk around to begin picking up empty plates. Bart wolfed down his slice of cake and then zipped around picking up all the empty to plates.

 

“Let me help you with those!” Bart exclaimed friendly to which a few guests laughed.

 

The two young men carried the plates they had collected into the kitchen and place them in the sink before they started making out. It was hot and heavy and Jaime slammed Bart into fridge. The handle jutted into Bart’s back which was really uncomfortable but the pain oddly intensified the pleasure.

 

Both of their hearts beats were racing because they both knew they could be caught at any moment. It would only take one person to walk in to the kitchen and they would be busted.

 

They stopped after a minute because they knew someone would likely venture into the kitchen soon enough. They decided to talk while they waited intrigued to see if either of them were right.

 

“Thanks again for throwing me the party carino.” Jaime said staring at Bart lustfully.

 

“It was my pleasure.” Bart said seductively emphasizing on the last word.

 

“Dammit!” Jaime snapped before crashing his lips in to Bart’s again.

 

After a minute they separated again at Bart’s request.

 

“As much as I would love to continue we really should stop before someone comes in and we’re moded.”

 

“Agreed.” Jaime panted.

 

“We always have tonight to look forward to.” Bart said biting his lip.

 

Jaime moaned tilting his head up quietly in anticipation of it. Bart had booked a hotel room at a 5 star hotel. Jaime had lied to his family and said he was going out to party with friends for the evening. Although, technically, that wasn’t far from the truth.

 

Bart leaned forward on the counter to show off his lean muscles as he pretended to stretch.

 

“Stop teasing me carino! It’s cruel.” Jaime whined.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Bart said in that overly fake tone as he stretched his arms up now causing his shirt to lift just above his navel showing off the tips of the toned ‘V’ shape on his waist sticking out of the elastic band on his trunks.

 

Jaime’s breathing became irregular for a moment. He could have purred at the sight. Instead he opted to remove himself from temptation.

 

“I am... going join... party again.” Jaime stammered unable to form a coherent sentence staring at Bart’s body.

 

Bart grinned as Jaime walked out backward still drinking in the sight for as long as he could.

 

Jaime nearly walked into Tim as he did eventually spin around.

 

“Could I have a glass of water please.” Tim asked politely. 

 

“Sure. I’ll go get it for you. Just wait here.” Jaime said patting Tim on the shoulder.

 

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” Bart said as he returned to the kitchen.

 

“I need to get Tim some water.” Jaime said looking at Bart with exasperation.

 

“I’m thirsty too.” Bart joked.

 

“Drink some water then.” Jaime said as he winked at Bart leaving the kitchen with Tim’s glass in hand.


	2. A Late Birthday Present

Jaime’s birthday night with Bart had been nothing short of magical. It was incredible how they managed to think that each year when they had a birthday night planned that it couldn’t get better than the previous year and yet it always did. And they both felt that way.

 

Bart found that Jaime was being particularly reflective today. Talking a lot about their relationship, his past before Bart had come along and even their first time meeting where Jaime had pointed out he was disappointed that he had never gotten the opportunity to meet his mentor Ted Kord.

 

It made Bart sad listening to Jaime talk about how he never got the chance to meet Ted and have that guidance. Or even that sort of superhero family that even Bart could appreciate because of the Flash clan. Jaime was a superhero all alone. He had had Bart all along but it was different from having that mentor position filled.

 

Jaime occasionally spent time with Booster Gold who had been Ted Kord’s best friend. Every time Jaime tried to tactfully get Michael to talk about Ted, he would shut down.

 

Jaime had been told that Booster had tried to go back in time to save Blue Beetle, Ted that is, but had failed. The universe is very complicated and there were rules that applied to each and every person and scenario. For Booster, there was a paradox created that lead to Ted dying every time Booster showed up to take him back to the present he had come from.

 

Booster eventually gave up after trying to save Ted by going back to save Ted at numerous points in his life. Each time, the universe would step in and stop it. Booster had some luck when he sent someone else back in time to save Ted who wasn’t bound to the same paradox that he was, but when Ted came back he survived about a week until the universe again stepped in and killed him. After sending yet another person back in time, to bring Ted back, Ted lasted about a month however the trip had caused a ripple effect in time that lead to one of Booster’s best friends having never been born.

 

Michael harbored a lot of hatred for the universe. He gave up on trying to get Ted back since it seemed inevitable he would die and because of the potential repercussions which were quite dangerous. He knew somehow, some way, there was a formula out there, a combination of who, when and how he could get to Ted without him dying but the odds of finding it were virtually next to impossible.

 

And yet oddly, as much as Michael dwelled on these odds, he wasn’t a bitter person. He was quite a friendly, upbeat bloke. The only time he ever wasn’t smiling was when someone mentioned Ted’s name.

 

Bart had done a lot of thinking lately about Jaime and the mentor he never got to meet. And he wanted to do something about it. So he went to speak to Booster Gold.

 

“Hi Michael!” Bart greeted.

 

“What’s up Bart?” Michael said after giving the speedster a hug. It was scary how similar the two time travelers were sometimes.

 

“Well I came to talk about something, but you’re not going to like it.” Bart’s expression changed dramatically now.

 

Michael sensed where this was going already. He knew everybody knew what his one weakness was.

 

“Before you get upset. Please understand, I am just trying to get a better understanding of the situation.”

 

Michael had turned away now.

 

“There’s no point in trying.”

 

“Well I have a time machine? Sure it needs to be fixed. But you never know. The combination of a different vessel, and mine and Jaime’s company could allow us to get there and for everything to remain well… crash.”

 

“You and Jaime?” Michael questioned cautiously.

 

“Yeh well I am happy to tag along. I am not an amateur to time travel. And well Jaime doesn’t even know what I am planning but I would offer for him to come.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

 

“Well I did have a thought…” Bart said nervously.

 

“What is it?” Michael asked.

 

“Well, the three of us would stay in the past for 24 hours, and then Jaime and I would return and if you wanted you could stay in the past with Ted and return back here when you were ready.” Bart said unsure of how Michael would react.

 

“It won’t work.” he said nonchalantly.

 

“Well I would like to give it a go but we can’t bring Ted back here because the repercussions could be very bad. Ted needs to stay in the past, it’s the best chance we have at keeping him and the rest of the world safe.”

 

“Okay fine.” Michael said with absolutely no hopes and no expectations.

 

“It’s been years since I’ve seen him.” Michael said smiling softly. A few tears welled in his eyes.

 

Bart patted him on the back.

 

“Well I am going to need your and Skeets’ help to fix my time machine.” Bart reiterated.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Bart took Michael to his time machine stored in league facilities. Looking at the machine sent floods of memories through Bart’s mind. Mostly unpleasant ones. But he was able to appreciate it in the end because he got Jaime out of it in the end and that was worth facing his awful past for every time.

 

The two spent a month working on fixing Bart’s time machine. It took a long time to find the appropriate parts and install them. Booster volunteered to do small test runs travelling on small distances in time. He didn’t want Bart to end up in the wrong timeline or stop existing at all. Bart didn’t protest because he didn’t want to lose Jaime, he unlike Booster, had someone special to stay for.

 

When they had both deemed the machine safe and functional, Bart decided it was time to let Jaime know what they had done and ask him how he felt about the idea.

 

“Jaime…” Bart began as they laid in bed one night side by side.

 

“Yes carino?” Jaime said looking over into his boyfriend’s green eyes.

 

“I have something to tell you but I don’t know how you are going to react.” Bart said sitting up and turning on the light.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath.

 

“I may have found a way for you to meet Ted Kord.” Bart said as he waited patiently not speaking another word until Jaime responded.

 

Jaime sat up now too. He just sort of looked at where his legs were placed under the duvet and then over at Bart and back at the covers again.

 

“I don’t know what to say?” Jaime mused.

 

Bart reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Well you could spend 24 hours with him if you would like. I would come with you and so would Michael.” Bart said giving a little bit more information in the hope that would help bring more clarity to Jaime’s mind and the questions that were floating around in it.

 

Jaime instantly realized at the mention of Michael’s name that this was something Bart had orchestrated with Michael beforehand. Jaime didn’t really like the fact he wasn’t consulted first. But he understood why Bart hadn’t said anything.

 

“I guess.” Jaime said unsurely. He was filled with emotions. He did desperately want to meet Ted. But he wasn’t sure if Ted would even like him, if they would get along? What if they did? Would returning to the past be really difficult? Jaime’s mind was all over the place.

 

“You don’t have to Jaime.” Bart said reassuringly.

 

“No I want to.” Jaime said looking at Bart properly now.

 

“When would we go?” Jaime asked.

 

“Whenever you want.” Bart said. He was making a strong effort to ensure that Jaime was comfortable with every step of the process. This was a gift Bart wanted Jaime to cherish for the rest of his life. It was essentially a dream of his. Bart wanted to make his dream come true. It felt weird for Bart being the eager-to-please boyfriend that he was. He had managed to satisfy every desire Jaime had, except for this one. Despite this not being an easy feat by any means, one that could understandably be left alone, Bart still couldn’t let this go.

 

He wanted to make sure Jaime had every single one of his desires fulfilled. He loved Jaime with everything he had, every cell in his body and with every breath he took.

 

“How about tomorrow?” Jaime asked.

 

“If that’s what you want.” Bart said smiling softly.

 

“I’ll make all the arrangements in the morning. You should get some sleep.” Bart said rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Yeh.” Jaime mumbled.


	3. And So It Begins

Jaime was honestly in disbelief over the whole thing. It didn’t feel real at all. This all felt like some weird dream. Obviously, he couldn’t sleep. He laid there with his eyes open. Bart had anticipated this. After giving him some time to process it in his head, Bart decided to step in to try and help his boyfriend sleep by doing the one thing he thought would help, talking.

 

“Hey Blue. We can talk if you want? About anything?” Bart said rolling over to face his partner.

 

Jaime wasted no time in taking him up on his offer.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Jaime said the question burning on his lips.

 

Bart leaned his head on his shoulder disapprovingly.

 

“Jaime. Of course he is going to like you. You are the crashest person ever. You are kind, funny, respectful, honest and you are a great superhero. Trust me, he will like you.” Bart said warmly.

 

Bart took a moment to think about how lucky he was to be with Jaime. He was every word Bart had mentioned and more.

 

“Plus you have a body for days!” Bart added to which Jaime chuckled a bit.

 

“What would I even say to him?” Jaime said bewildered.

 

“When the moment comes, you will know just what to say! And if not, well you can always talk about your super crash boyfriend!” Bart said nudging him raising his eyebrows.

 

Jaime shook his head smiling.

 

“Don’t forget I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Bart pointed out.

 

“I know.” Jaime stated. He wanted to say more but this all still felt surreal and just weird in general. He felt dizzy actually.

 

Bart asked if Jaime had anymore concerns and then went to sleep after Jaime had said no. Unfortunately, Jaime didn’t fall asleep until much later. He still had too much on his mind.

 

“Morning.” Bart said running his hand through Jaime’s hair.

 

Jaime grunted because he hadn’t slept well. 

 

“I forget your not a morning person.” Bart said as he peered up at the ceiling for a moment.

 

“I brought you breakfast in bed.” Bart said placing a table over Jaime.

 

There was plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

 

“Thanks.” Jaime whispered.

 

Jaime ate his breakfast mindlessly whilst he thought about the fact that he’d be meeting Ted Kord for the first time before the day was done.

 

He still felt funny about it all, not in a good way.

 

“Jaime, I can tell something isn’t sitting right with you.” Bart said as he watched Jaime watch him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jaime asked. In all honesty, this adventure was causing him lots of emotional distress, and he couldn’t figure out why Bart was subjecting him to it. It felt a little bit like punishment for something.

 

“I just wanted you to have everything you ever wanted. I wanted to give you the one thing you’ve never had that you’ve always wanted. The opportunity to meet him.” Bart said looking away feeling hurt by the question. The truth was he had known this would likely upset Jaime, but he thought Jaime would have appreciated the chance to go. Bart knew he would have taken it if he had been offered. But he and Jaime were different people. Maybe Jaime didn’t think it was worth it?

 

“I don’t know if I am strong enough to do this.” Jaime said as if he weren’t talking to anyone anymore knowing that Bart was sad too. He thought about how hard it would be having to say goodbye to his mentor and how painful it would be.

 

“Of course you are. You are the strongest person I know. And don’t forget you have me and your family to support you.” Bart made a good point. Jaime had faced a lot of hardship in his life. He could handle this. It wouldn’t be easy but he could do it.

 

He hadn’t realized but this whole time he had been faltering over the emotional roller-coaster this adventure would be for him. But Bart had pointed out he could do it. He knew he could. He finally put his fear aside and decided to be excited about meeting his mentor as opposed to dreading it. Somehow he knew it would be worth it.

 

He showered well and made sure to take extra care grooming himself and making sure he was presentable. He wanted to make Ted proud. He had even scrubbed Khaji Da with a loofah to ensure he was shiny and Khaji Da had clicked in protest and even tried to wrestle the loofah off of him in the shower.

 

Jaime wore fancy clothes too.

 

“You’re looking very crash!” Bart said as he came in the room to see Jaime smiling as he looked in the mirror.

 

“Thanks carino.” Jaime said giving Bart a kiss on his forehead.

 

Bart was glad to see Jaime actually excited for their trip now. He was back to his old self.

 

“Should I bring something?” Jaime asked.

 

“Chicken Whizees?” Bart offered flopping his hand outwards.

 

“I am not bringing a bag of Chicken Whizees as the proverbial snacks you take to a catch-up at a friend’s house Bart.” Jaime said shaking his head.

 

“I mean a proper memento or something for him to keep?”

 

“That sounds really sweet.” Bart said kissing Jaime on the cheek.

 

“While you choose something, I am going to get ready.” Bart said before zipping off at super speed.

 

He returned looking almost as sharp as Jaime. Bart wanted to make a good impression on Ted too. 

 

“Have you chosen something yet?” Bart asked.

 

“Yep. I am going to give him my watch.” Jaime said as he held up the watch he used to wear before Khaji Da became attached to his spine. He had stopped wearing once he had discovered the alien scarab could provide him with the time.

 

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed.

 

“Vamonos!” Bart cheered in his best Spanish accent.

 

Jaime chuckled.

 

They headed over to Michael’s house which is where the time machine had been moved to before repairs to prevent others from finding out about the mission.

 

Michael greeted them and funnily enough he was dressed pretty smartly too. He was in a suit, and not the costume kind. It was weird for Bart and Jaime to see him out of his costume.

 

“Morning boys!” Michael greeted hugging them both.

 

“Is everything ready?” Bart asked.

 

“Yep!” Michael returned.

 

“Jaime are you sure you still want to go through with this?” Bart checked.

 

“Yes.” Jaime returned confidently.

 

The three men crowded into the time machine.

 

Bart looked down sadly in memory of his first time sitting in the time machine. Jaime noticed and squeezed his hand supportively.

 

Jaime was too distracted by cheering up Bart to concentrate on his own nerves.

 

Michael set configured the machine and said, “Here goes nothing!”

 

Jaime looked at Bart his nerves now showing as this was his first time travelling.

 

“Te amo.” Jaime said to Bart just in case this was the last time he could say it.

 

“I love you too.” Bart said back.

 

Michael pressed the ignition.

 

And they were back in the past.

 

Contrary to the movies, there was no flash of light, no shaking, no flying through wormholes or anything. They were just transported there instantly. It was the most mind boggling concept to Jaime how you could just so casually pop up and exist in a different time.

 

Michael opened the door and got out. Jaime reached for Bart’s hand not really caring if Michael saw and questioned it. He was nervous. He was almost shaking. Bart stepped out first and didn’t let go of Jaime’s hand to make sure he felt safe.

 

And there they were. In the past. In the same place they had left from the future. Booster’s apartment.


	4. Double Trouble

Jaime and Bart wondered who the apartment belonged to in the past. They were both shocked when Ted walked around the corner carrying a plate of food.

 

He wasn’t even startled by the three well dressed men in his living room like most people would have been. Although being a superhero desensitizes you to jump scares.

 

He dropped the plate when he saw Michael’s face.

 

“Michael…” he mused.

 

“Ted!” Michael said smiling.

 

Michael jogged over to him and kissed him. Ted didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

 

Both Bart and Jaime were standing their stunned. They were still holding hands but other than that every other part of their body was limp with surprise. Both of their jaws had fallen open.

 

When Michael pulled away he laughed nervously.

 

“I forgot to mention we umm… we are together.” Michael said shyly.

 

“You two have to promise not to-” Michael began before he realized that Bart and Jaime were holding hands, “tell?”

 

The last word came out curiously.

 

“Are you two?” Michael said a sheepish grin growing across his face.

 

Bart and Jaime looked at each other and they could both tell they were thinking the same thing.

 

“Yes.” Bart and Jaime said simultaneously before sharing a laugh to look at one another again.

 

“I can’t believe it!” Michael said with a shocked face but wearing a huge smile at the revelation.

 

“Well we didn’t know you were in a relationship with Ted!” Bart pointed out still laughing, both him and Jaime also smiling widely.

 

“Yeh we kept it a secret. But I see we weren’t the only ones!” Michael said chuckling a little himself now.

 

Ted was smiling and had still been patiently standing there waiting to be introduced.

 

Ted cleared his throat looking at Michael.

 

“Oh right. Ted I want you to meet Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen.” Michael said gesturing for the two to come closer.

 

“Hi I’m Bart!” Bart said as he ran over at super speed to hug Ted.

 

Ted was taken by surprise and laughed boomingly at the speedster.

 

“Nice to meet you! So you’re a speedster?” Ted stated.

 

“Yup!” Bart quickly said before stepping aside so that Ted could focus only on Jaime now.

 

“And you’re Jaime Reyes?” Ted aimed at Jaime.

 

“Yes sir.” Jaime said nervously.

 

Ted laughed. “You don’t need to call me sir kid, just call me Ted.”

 

Ted reached out to shake his hand and Jaime eagerly shook it.

 

“You’ve got a good grip!” Ted complimented.

 

“Thanks.” Jaime said resisting the urge to call him sir again.

 

“Umm.. Ted. Jaime is actually the Blue Beetle of our time.” Michael chimed in.

 

“Really?” Ted asked a smile spreading across his face.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you Jaime.” Ted said smiling.

 

“The honor is all mine!” Jaime said frantically his eyes gleaming with respect.

 

“Tell me more!” Ted urged.

 

“Well I actually came across the scarab, which attached itself to my spine. And well I am sure you know the rest. Don’t worry, we used the ancient ritual to cleanse the scarab so that I have complete control over it.” Jaime rambled.

 

“Woah.” Ted mouthed.

 

“I just have mad respect for you si- Ted. You knew this scarab was alien technology and so you didn’t let it fuse with you. But you still became a superhero anyway by developing your own gadgets and technology.” Jaime praised.

 

“Thanks kid.” Ted said laughing a little.

 

“I’d love to hear more. I was just about to eat lunch. I should have enough to make some more food for you all!” Ted offered laughing as he looked at his first lunch meal lying on the ground.

 

Ted and Michael went off and prepared some food while Bart and Jaime talked at the dining table.

 

Jaime had felt it was all going really well so far. Bart watched him as he rambled on excitedly about everything he wanted to talk about with Ted and Bart only partially heard what he was saying as he was mainly concentrating on the glint of sheer delight dancing in his warm brown eyes. Bart smiled at Jaime’s joy and in that moment he knew it was all worth it.

 

Ted returned quickly to talk to Jaime and Bart while Michael finished up in the kitchen.

 

“It’s so great to meet you two. Tell me more about yourselves.” Ted asked eagerly.

 

Jaime jumped right in with Bart like enthusiasm.

 

“Well Bart here is my boyfriend!” Jaime began. He stopped talking to look over at Bart in surprise.

 

“That’s actually the first time I’ve said that out loud.” Jaime faltered reassuring himself that it was okay to tell Ted, he wouldn’t expose their secret to anyone.

 

Ted laughed. “So you two have been dating secretly like Michael and I?”

 

“Yeh.” Jaime returned. Hearing the words come out Ted’s mouth finally made Jaime appreciate that Ted and Michael were together. He felt even closer to Ted knowing he also had a male partner.

 

“But yeh, I was skateboarding past S.T.A.R. labs one day and there was an explosion and then Khaji Da, that’s my scarab’s name, attached itself to me and we’ve been together since. Then Bart here, time traveled from the future to save me from destroying the world under the control of this group of evil aliens called the Reach.” Jaime had a somber look on his face now.

 

“That sounds like it would have been very stressful coping with all that.” Ted offered empathetically.

 

“It was. But I had Bart to help me through it all.” Jaime was smiling again and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

 

“Well you two honestly seem like you were destined to be together.” Ted said smiling at the pair. That meant a lot to Jaime, and even Bart too.

 

“Oh I almost forgot, I brought you this!” Jaime said rummaging around in his pocket.

 

Jaime handed over the watch. Ted knew instantly that Jaime didn’t need it because of the scarab. He was an intelligent man. He could appreciate it for its symbolism too as a reminder of the time he had met Jaime.

 

“Wow. Thank you Jaime. You shouldn’t have.” Ted said failing to hide the smile on his face as he accepted the watch and adjusted it to fit on his wrist.

 

“I don’t know you that well Jaime, but you honestly seem like the perfect candidate for Blue Beetle. You honor my memory and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have do that for me.” Ted added.

 

Jaime resisted the urge to cry and thanked him back.


	5. A Promise To Be Fulfilled

The four men spent the rest of the day talking. They stayed up all night long not wanting to waste any time. They all drank coffee except for Bart to help keep their energy levels up. Bart didn’t need coffee, as a speedster his energy levels were always high enough that coffee just made Bart a nightmare.

 

All they did was share stories. To begin with they each shared superhero stories. Jaime hung on every word Ted said. Then they each began to share personal stories. It was magical for Jaime. Bart and Jaime definitely took center stage when it came to talking about their relationship, when it had begun and about the close calls they had encountered with being discovered.

 

Ted and Michael laughed together hearing about the stories. Ted made sure to make a point of how cool he thought it was that Jaime was also bisexual like he was and that they both had time travelling boyfriends. They had so much in common and it showed.

 

Bart was so ecstatic he was there to witness Jaime’s face when Ted confessed to being into skating when he was younger. There were continuous moments where Jaime almost looked like he might explode with excitement. He couldn’t get the ‘me too!’s out fast enough! Bart was content watching Jaime beam with joy.

 

It wasn’t a level of joy Bart got to see very often so he savored it.

 

They took a break from talking when their voices were getting dry and Jaime took the opportunity to armor up and explain Khaji Da’s capabilities.

 

“Fascinating!” Ted cooed as he walked around Jaime to examine the armor.

 

After talking about that for a while Ted talked a bit more about the technology he had developed which led him to a new topic for each of them (except Jaime) to discuss. Their costume. Ted talked about what inspired him to design his the way he did and Booster and Bart explained theirs. Jaime didn’t not being able to contribute. He was genuinely interested in each of their stories.

 

“What design would you go with Jaime if you were to wear a costume?” Ted asked.

 

“Well I wouldn’t go with a cape!” Jaime said causing all of them to erupt with agreeable laughter.

 

“I don’t know Bat’s does it!” Michael added.

 

Both AI’s had been programmed to alert their users at the same time so they both spoke simultaneously.

 

“Sir. I regret to inform you it’s almost time to leave.” Skeets informed.

 

“Jaime Reyes, it is almost time to return back to our own time.” Khaji Da informed.

 

Their collective laughter went quiet. None of them wanted this moment to come. 

 

Ted had to be strong on their behalves.

 

He stood up and hugged Bart first.

 

“Thanks for bringing Jaime here to visit Bart. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have had the honor of meeting him. You were also pretty crash.” Ted said having an attempt at using Bart’s lingo which he hadn’t even explained after saying it several times throughout the day. Bart was astonished by Ted’s intellect. Even Jaime’s eyes widened at the correct usage without any context having been provided in any of Bart’s aforementioned use of the word.

 

“Jaime Reyes. It was an honor meeting you. You are better Blue Beetle than I am!” Ted said smiling. Jaime wanted to challenge him on that but Ted continued, “You’re an amazing young man and I wish you all the best. I truly do.”

 

Jaime started crying.

 

Ted pulled Jaime into a hug before saying, “I’m proud of you Jaime.”

 

This did only made Jaime want to cry even more.

 

After sharing a long embrace, Ted pulled away and smiled at Jaime. He turned to his lover before asking, “So are you going to accompany them home or stay here with me?”.

 

“I think I will stay with you for a while longer before I return.” Michael said before kissing Ted.

 

“Good.” Ted responded. He had forgotten to thank Bart for also bringing Michael back to him and nodded at Bart thankfully who understood right away.

 

“Jaime before you go, I have something to give you.” Ted said before turning to run out the room and returning with one of his plasma guns.

 

He handed it over to Jaime who looked like he was about to cry again.

 

“Dios mio.” Jaime whispered.

 

“I mean thank you!” Jaime exclaimed shaking his hand knowing he would struggle to let go if he hugged him again.

 

“Just don’t fire it inside the house.” Ted said finger gunning at Jaime.

 

Both Bart and Jaime laughed at this.

 

They were ushered to the time machine. Bart held Jaime’s hand again and set the controls as Jaime waved to Ted through the window in the time machine. Ted waved back. Bart started the ignition and they were back in the present.

 

Jaime let out a sigh. They both got out of the time machine and were standing in Booster’s apartment again.

 

“What this?” Bart said noticing a note on the coffee table.

 

Bart zipped over to it and picked it up. Upon reading it Bart’s eyes popped open with surprise.

 

“What does it say?” Jaime asked. Bart handed it over so Jaime could read it for himself.

 

Jaime read it aloud, “To Bart and Jaime, Ted and I are happy for you to stay in our apartment while it’s vacant. Keys are on the bench. Don’t trash the place! Love Michael and Ted.”

 

Jaime turned to look at Bart with his stark shocked expression.

 

“What do you think Bart? Would you like to live here? With me?” Jaime stammered.

 

“That sounds so crash!” Bart practically squealed.

 

They hugged and shared in the moment that they had both just agreed to move in together.

 

“So was the trip worth it?” Bart asked looking at his boyfriend whose face was very happy.

 

Jaime responded by wrapping Bart in a tight hug. A warmth radiated off of him.

 

“Thank you Bart.” Jaime said who was welling up tears again.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bart said.

 

“I don’t think you understand.” Jaime said pulling back before continuing (a hand on each of Bart’s shoulders), “You couldn’t be satisfied until you had made sure I had everything I had ever wanted ticked off. You went to extreme lengths just to make this happen for me. To make me happy.”

 

Jaime shook his head fighting off the tears.

 

“You would do anything for me. More for me than anybody else in the world. I am so lucky to have you! So lucky. I truly don’t know what I did to deserve you. I love you Bart Allen.”

 

“I love you to Jaime.” Bart said smiling back at him.

 

Jaime kissed him passionately. Jaime knew in the back of his head in that moment; that he couldn’t have found someone who could love him more than Bart, someone who would go as far as Bart to make sure ALL of his wishes came true. And in that moment he knew, he was going to marry Bart Allen. He didn’t know when, he didn’t know where, but he was going to propose to him because that was now the one thing he wanted most in this world.


End file.
